


Objection

by dafuq_69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafuq_69/pseuds/dafuq_69
Summary: George smiled trying to cover up how very not happy he was for him.  Wow he sounded like such an asshole. I guess that what heartbreak does to you.~Based off Fundy's "I married Dream..." video.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so ya. This is my first fanfiction so don’t judge. Anything in italics is the internal dialogue (thoughts) of whoever’s POV it is. If Dream, George, or any of the CCs say they are uncomfortable or they want this taken down I will not hesitate. Anyway, plz enjoy.

Dream’s POV

  
“Dream… will you marry me.”

Fundy knelt down on one knee in front of Dream as he stood in shock.

_Is this really happening?!?_

Dream couldn’t comprehend what was going on. The last two years of his life have led up to this moment. He didn’t know how to act. Should he clamp his hand over his mouth like the women he’s seen on tv? Should he giggle like a child? Should he start crying? Dream was confused.

_The love of my life is proposing to me. Why does my reaction feel forced?_

“Sapnap married Karl and Quackity. Niki married Wilbur. Yes…” _George_ “Yes, I will marry you, Fundy.”

  
~

  
George’s POV

  
“He proposed!?!!?”

“Ya I know! I can’t wait to see what he plans for the wedding!”

_No. No no no no this cant be happening._

George felt cold. He felt crushed. He felt angry. In one instant he felt his whole world collapse in on itself. He so desperately wanted to let it all out. He wanted to pull Dream into his arms. He wanted to kiss his lips. He wanted to make Dream know how much he meant to George; how much George loved him.

“Wow.! I’m so… happy for you,” George smiled trying to cover up how very not happy he was for him. Wow he sounded like such an asshole. I guess that what heartbreak does to you.

Dream had been George’s best friend for years so naturally, he knew something was up.

“George. Are you ok? What’s wrong? I’m your best friend, you can talk to me about anything that’s bothering you.” _Hahaha. Ironic._

“I’m fine I just…,” Dream put his hand over George’s. George’s breath hitched. His mind flooded with images of nights spent together, cuddling in George’s cottage-like house, gentle touches that (if they ever thought to ask) held a deeper meaning than simply friendship, the short kiss they shared as fireworks exploded into the night, a small fight that George regretted more than anything, Dream later accepting Fundy’s date out of anger towards George. “Never mind. Its not important.”

“Oh. Alright. In that case, George. I wanted to ask you if you would be my best man.”  
_Hahaha. The irony is killing me._

“Yes.! I would love to be your best man.!” George felt like dying.

~

George’s POV  
“If anyone has any objection to Fundy and Dream’s marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace.” George wished Peace was something he could hold and carry with him everywhere. But, sadly, he dropped his Peace in the middle of the ocean the moment Dream agreed to go on a date with Fundy.

“I OBJECT!” George’s voice rang out into the hall like a lion’s roar, “Dream, follow me.” George walked to the alter, grabbed Dream’s hand, and led him behind a pillar.

“George, what’re yo-,” George pulled him into a kiss. He panicked momentarily when Dream didn’t respond, but after a few seconds he melted into the kiss. George had been waiting for this moment ever since that silly drunk kiss on New Year’s, two years ago.

  
~

Dream’s POV

  
“George, what’re yo-,” Dream felt George’s lips connect with his. The shock only lasted a few seconds before he was kissing back with equal enthusiasm. It felt nothing like the times he’d kissed Fundy. Those were just normal. This felt new, exciting, intoxicating. It felt right.

_WHAT AM I DOING!?!?!?_

Dream pulled away suddenly, but it was too late.

“Dream?... wha… was George kissing you?!?” Fundy and the others came into view from around the pillar just as they were breaking the kiss.

“I-,” Dream couldn’t respond. He was at a complete loss for words.

“Did you kiss him back?” _Yes, and I loved it._ Realization dawned on Dream as he sprinted out the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to put her so enjoy this lil cat emoji =^._.^= ∫


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii! sorry i took so long to update. i'm a master at taking too long. (Darth Procrastination hehe sry). anyways, enjoyyyyyyyyyy

~ 1 hour time skip ~  


Fundy's POV  


Fundy found Dream sitting at the bottom of the pit near L'manburg. His elbows rested on his knees, hands clasped behind his neck. Fundy jumped down, landing in the water Dream didn't bother picking up. It was a strange sight seeing Dream, the most powerful man in the SMP, so vulnerable.

Fundy walked over and silently sat down next to Dream. Neither of them moved or said anything for a while. They just sat in awkward silence, both waiting for the other to say something.  


Dream finally gave in, "I'm sorry."  


That was it. The simplest apology ever but it did the trick.  


They both started crying as Fundy pulled Dream into a hug. After a few moments Fundy pulled away but kept his hands (paws, if ur in to that idk) on Dream's shoulders, holding him at arms length.  


"It hurts, it really does, and you're a dick for kissing George in the middle of our wedding but... I understand," Fundy smiled sadly, "I think I always knew your heart wasn't in it. I saw how you looked at him and tried to ignore it but obviously this isn't something that can be ignored. In a way I'm glad we didn't get married. Neither of us would've been happy and I think we both deserve to be happy."  


Fundy's expression darkened slightly and he sighed. He looked away and hoped the weight of his next words wouldn't crush Dream.  


"That's why I'm leaving."  


  


~

  


Dream POV  


"That's why I'm leaving."  


Throughout the whole conversation, Dream had been teetering on a card house of emotions, barely keeping it together. With every word, Fundy grew closet to blowing it down. That sentence was the final straw, the final gust that sent it crashing to the ground.  


"What..." Dream's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. He wasn't in love with Fundy, he knew that now, but he was still one of Dream's best friends and he didn't want to loose him. 

"Dream... We both deserve a happy ending and I've realized that I can't have that here. I'm leaving tomorrow with Phil, Wilbur, and niki. We're gonna find a place to start over."

Dream, on the verge of tears, put his head back in his hands, "Will I ever see you guys again?"  


Fundy sighed, "If everything goes according to plan, then... no," Dream didn't respond, "so... i guess this is goodbye..."  


Dream heard Fundy stand up but he couldn't find the strength to move, "goodbye," he whispered. Based on the way Fundy's footsteps paused Dream assumed he heard it.  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii! sorry chapters are short and i'm only writing three but the "its my first fanfic" excuse works wonders so ya. i hope u enjoyed that chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry this took way to long to update. shoutout to my friend for bullying me into updating lol. anyway, Ghostbur doesn't exist (sry). Wilbur still blew up L'Manburg and thats the reason hes leaving with Fundy. kind of a weak plot point but whatever. weed exists in minecraft now because im the author and i get to do that. don't do drugs kids. enjoy!

Dream POV

Dream slowly dragged his feet down the prime path as he walked up to Eret's castle. He often went to the top of the tower to think and he definitely needed to do that right now. As Dream walked through the big doors, down the halls and up the spiral staircase he felt completely alone for the first time in his life. Ironically as he emerged at the top of the tower he was not alone. Eret stood at the railing, looking out over the SMP as he smokes a blunt. He turned to face Dream as he walked over.

"Dream... thought you might show up," Dream's run into Eret a few times he's come up here. 

"Ya I just need to think without anyone being able to find me. They've gone all "Salem witch trials" on me its insane," Dream looked out towards L'Manburg where he could vaguely make out the silhouette of Wilbur's crane.

"Ya I get it... I couldn't leave my castle for weeks after I... ya know..."

"Blew up L'Manburg?" 

"Ya. That."

Its been so long since that whole thing happened it feels more like a dream than a war. Contrary to popular belief, Dream didn't hate L'Manburg. He just didn't like that he wasn't in control. Of Tommy specifically. That boy needs to be kept in check and now that Wilbur left with Fundy he was worried who would take up that role, if anyone. 

"Earth to Dream," Eret snapped his fingers a few times in front of Dream's face.

"Sorry... lost in my thoughts..." Dream cleared his throat, "What were you saying?"

"I was saying, Sapnap came to visit the other day and left a bag of weed. It would probably take your mind off things."

"Ya... ya that would be great actually."

~

Eret's POV

_Why did I suggest this._

Dream was absolutely zooted and would not stop talking about George. His smile, his eyes, his laugh, etc. Eret's heard the story about when Dream bought colorblind glasses for George about 5 times by now. Apparently George was "so cute." 

"I cannot stop thinking about George- he's just non-stop- he's just constantly on my brain... ya know."

"ya ya totally"

Dream sighed.

"He probably hates me. Everyone else does. I made Fundy, Phil, Wilbur, and Niki run away in the span of a few hours. I deserve to be hated."

"Hey hey... don't say that. You don't deserve to be hated. If its any consolation, Phil, Wilbur, and Niki were planning on leaving anyways. They came and asked me for supplies and some maps from my collection," Eret put his arm around Dream's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. 

"I don't know. I just wish George were here. I always do."

"Then go find him. I promise he doesn't hate you. Its as much his fault as yours."

"I guess your right... What would I say though?"

Eret takes his arm off Dream's shoulders and helps him stand up.

"Just tell him how you feel. I might be the king but you're still the ruler. Anyone would be stupid to reject you," Eret smiled at Dream and slowly, Dream smiled back.

"Yea... Yea! You're right! I am the best!" Eret gave Dream a pat on the back before he sprinted down the stairs and out the door. Eret yelled after him.

"That's not what I meant but I guess it works! Go get your man!" 


End file.
